The present disclosure herein relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device having an integrated cooling structure.
When a semiconductor device is applied to a module, a component, or a system, heat management of the semiconductor device has emerged as a key issue that affects an overall reliability. That is, when the heat management is not properly performed, heating is locally generated during an operation of the semiconductor device to reduce characteristics of the semiconductor device or cause degradation of inner metallization lines due to electromigration of atoms constituting the metallization lines, thereby causing malfunction or breakdown of the semiconductor device.